Apertura
by Sunako Nightray
Summary: En ocasiones un encuentro no es solo coincidencia , quizas solo fue por un momento en que Minato trato a Kushina pero... , ese momento quedo marcado en sus vida.


**Estoy muy contenta pues es mi primer fic en internet , y que mejor que iniciar con una bella historia de mi pareja favorita de naruto, Minato y Kushina, +-+ adoro la pareja , en fin. Pues como leerán tengo ahun ciertos detalles que dejo fuera y sin hablar de mi ortografia (disculpen si hay palabras incorrectas o mal escritas ,escribo rapido y bien, me entienden).**

**Con respecto a la historia, esta basado antes de que sucediera la catastrofe ya mas que conocida (el ataque del kyuubi , muerte de mi Minato, etc..), y bueno, el tema es como se conocieron Minato y Kushina. **

**dejo algunos datos para dar reconocimiento y creditos a su autor original  
**

**historia original: Masashi Kishimoto**

**serie: Naruto**

**Gracias por su visita y cualquier duda o sugerencia haganmela saber. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Apertura**

**En ocasiones un encuentro no es solo pura casualidad.**

**Es de noche , hay ligeras brisas las cuales levantas algunas cuantas hojas que han caído de los arboles , el cielo esta despejado dejando ver un hermoso resplandor de la luna, una luna nueva que se encuentra vigilando los alrededores .En las afueras de la aldea de la hoja, se lleva acabo una pequeña misión por parte del equipo 7 , liderado por Namikaze Minato , quienes deben de encontrar a los ninjas espías que se han reportado , sin embargo no encuentran nada y algunos de los integrantes del equipo se empiezan a desesperar.**

**-demonios no encontramos nada Minato-sensei.- dice un chico de ojos negros mientras se sienta cruzado de brazos y piernas.**

**-no te desesperes Obito , además así no tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos.- contesta la única chica del equipo mientras mira a su otro compañero de cabellos plateados y cara cubierta.**

**-hmm.- solo se limita a decir el tercer miembro.**

**Mirándolos algo preocupado por no lograr ningún avance con la misión Minato propone**

**-bien chicos, solo haremos un ultimo recorrido por los alrededores y si llegaran a toparse con uno de ellos quiero que me lo informen de inmediato.**

**-ja, no se preocupes sensei yo solo me puedo enfrentar a ellos.-interrumpe Obito con una gran sonrisa .- así prode liberar el sharingan.**

**-no debemos de confiarnos, aquellos ninjas lograron infiltrarse a la aldea, a pesar de la seguridad que tenemos , así que no quiero que se sientan héroes y se enfrenten a ellos solos y lo digo por ustedes dos, kakashi , Obito.**

**-hum como quiera sensei.- termina la conversación Obito , y se separan los cuatro ninjas a diferentes direcciones.**

**Entre los arboles va pasando una sombra , la cual evita hacer el menor ruido para ser percatado , sin embargo , de entre la oscuridad salen varias kunais que logran llegar a su cometido, lastimar y dejar herido a aquella sombra , pues parece ser que posee un cuerpo solido, al ser lastimado cae al suelo con varias lesiones.**

**La luna sigue estando con aquel bello y pálido resplandor , la brisa sigue soplando chocando esta vez con el cuerpo malherido de la sombra , que al dejar caer su gabardina muestra que se trata de una mujer con un llamativo color de cabello . Aquella se encuentra con heridas profundas , y por la caída se a lastimado la pierna la cual a pesar de su intento de curárselo con medicinas que carga ,no logra un gran avance. Se escucha un ruido , sabiendo de que se puede tratar de un enemigo agarra una kunai y se pone en posición de ataque a pesar de encontrarse sentada en el suelo.**

**-quien anda ahí, sal de inmediato , no creas que por haberme lastimado con ese insignificante ataque me has derrotado!!.- grita la mujer mientras ve fijamente hacia la oscuridad de los arboles.- acaso tienes miedo de una mujer , sal de inmediato!!**

**Solo hay silencio , ni si quiera el bello canto de los grillos se escucha, de nuevo hay una brisa la cual juega con el cabello de la kunoichi y esta se encuentra mas tensa que el principio, sabe muy bien que se encuentra rodeada , cualquier movimiento puede ser fatal , pero si se queda sin hace nada morirá de cualquier forma, así que decidida se levanta poco a poco sosteniéndose del árbol donde se encontraba apoyada , suspirando mira hacia varias direcciones , fijando uno al final, junta las manos para empezar a hacer un sello sin embargo ya es muy tarde , de tres direcciones las cuales no había tomado en cuenta se escucha como el viento se rompe por el movimientos de las kunais, por las heridas no se puede mover fácilmente, solo esquiva el primer ataque , el segundo la lastima en un brazo y el tercero a desaparecido.**

**En pieza a ver nubes , el resplandor de la luna esta desapareciendo , de la casi oscuridad total se escucha un ajetreo de algunas aves que se encontraban dormidas , y por algún cambio brusco de movimiento han sido espantadas y vuelan a un refugio. La mujer ninja no sabe que hacer , y no entiende lo que esta sucediendo, su cara se encuentra en una tensión total, su mirada se pierde entre los arboles que se encuentran en la dirección de los pájaros. Hay tranquilidad de nueva cuenta , la kunoichi vuelve a caer al suelo y piensa.**

**-no se que a pasado pero estoy corriendo con suerte, quizás esos estúpidos ninjas cayeron en la trampa de alguien de la hoja, espero que ya amanezca.**

**Se escucha un grito y de entre los arboles viaja una brisa diferente a las anteriores, la kunoichi vuelve a tomar una kunai entre sus manos ,mirando a todas las direcciones pero, le cae una gota de sangre en su rostro, mirando hacia arriba ve a un ninja con una banda de la aldea oculta entre las rocas , con heridas múltiples . Asustada se quita del lugar donde se encontraba y lo mira con mucha ira.**

**-Que es lo que buscas aquí, mírate estas acabado .- dice con aire engreído mientras se prepara a ponerse de pies y soportar el dolor.- muy bien , yo la gran kushina uzumaki terminare contigo.**

**En su intento de ponerse de pie , aquel ninja de la rocas logra someterla.**

**-pensando.-como fue que se movió tan rápido?, tiene graves heridas , acaso solo esta fingiendo, maldición creo que esta vez moriré.- cierra los ojos esperando su final , sin embargo , una brisa choca con su rostro y al abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos , en el suelo, ve al ninja quien la iba a asesinar , alzando poco a poco la mirada observa a un ninja de cabellos rubios quien al percatarse de ser observado sonríe , una sonrisa que logra que la konoichi se sonroje , sin embargo al darse cuenta de esto mira hacia otra parte y dice:**

**-ah gracias pero todo lo tenia controlado.- **

**Acercándose a ella y mirando sus heridas.**

**-pues creo que estas muy mal herida y no habrías podido hacer mucho.- responde con amabilidad y tomando una venda empieza a curar momentáneamente el brazo herido la chica.**

**-sonrojada- no es necesario que lo hagas , mejor continua con lo que tenias que hacer, yo puedo ver me por mi misma,.., humm los ninjas de la hoja siempre se meten donde no los llaman.- termina diciendo mientras sin querer toca la mano del ninja rubio al momento de impedir que siguiera vendándola.**

**-no te preocupes por mis asuntos, además ya los termine, el ninja que te iba a matar era el mismo que andaba buscando, ah decir verdad los tres que se encontraban rodeándote los eh estado buscando con mi equipo, así que podrías tomarlo como una coincidencia al a verte salvado.-dice mientras sonríe y termina de vendarla.**

**-entonces no lo hiciste por quererme salvar.-argumenta con tono triste y bajando la mirada.**

**Confundido, Minato la mira y toma su mano.**

**-no quise decir eso , pensé que era lo que querías escuchar , por lo que me doy cuenta no eres una mujer ninja cualquiera.**

**-no es necesario que me alagues .-dice la chica soltándose de su mano y con mirada molesta pregunta.- y bueno, quien eres, se que eres de konoha veo tu banda , pero cual es u nombre?**

**-Minato Namikaze , y el tuyo? .**

**-soy la mejor kunoichi de todo el mundo, soy kushina uzumaki y no tengo interés alguno de ser la hokage de konoha , así que no me lo vayas rogar.**

**-sorprendido por esa respuesta.-entiendo entonces no lo hare.-mirando sus heridas.- será mejor que vayamos a la aldea , tus heridas se pueden infectar.**

**-no tengo tiempo para regresar, debo cumplir con mi misión.**

**-y de que se trata?, pensé que venias de regreso.**

**-debo ir por un tratado a los limites del país de las olas , mi equipo debe estar esperándome. Y me distraje por esos ninjas intrusos, pensé que nadie sabia de ellos y quise arreglarlo yo sola.**

**-sabes te pareces a dos miembros de mi equipo, .., bueno entiendo, será mejor que te curemos de inmediato.-pensando un rato y después, con más animo responde.-en mi equipo hay un ninja medico, por lo que veo no tienes heridas que no pueda curar, será mas rápido que ir a la aldea.**

**-no es necesario, ya te dije que me los puedo arreglar yo sola.- intentándose poner de pie.- lo vez solo es cosa de..kyaaa!!.**

**Antes de caer de nueva cuenta al suelo la atrapa Minato con gran velocidad.**

**-por lo que veo tu pierna sigue lastimada. -poniéndola en su espalda.- yo te llevare , además a mi velocidad será mas rápido llegar con mi equipo.**

**Kushina solo puede sonrojarse y no discutir más, puesto que le parece muy cálido estar junto a ese ninja.**

**Durante el viaje, la luna pareció ponerse de acuerdo y salir de aquellas nubes , les dio la luz necesaria para no toparse con ningún obstáculo echo por la naturaleza, el cielo a pesar de algunas nubes se veía hermoso, con pequeñas estrellas acompañando a la luna, entre los arboles avían luciérnagas que revoloteaban al paso de los ninjas y por fin el canto de los grillos se escuchaba, una hermosa orquesta para acompañar el viaje.**

**Tanto como Minato y Kushina se sentían muy cómodos estando juntos, a pesar de aquel encuentro y de que ambos tenían una manera diferente de ver la situación, ese encuentro no fue pura coincidencia , y quizás no se la ultima vez que se encuentren. Algo es seguro y quizás no lo acepten aún , sus vidas se han unido y será inevitable que esto cambie.**

**Muchas cosas fueron pensando en el camino , sobre todo kushina , puesto que siempre a sido una kunoichi muy fuerte y autosuficiente, y ahora estaba pasando por esta situación, algo que quizás nunca quiso pensar que sucedería, sin embargo no se arrepiente que haya sucedido y desea que siga sucediendo.**

**Llegando con Rin, Minato se limita a contar lo sucedido y que él mismo termino con los ninjas espías. Como siempre Obito con aires de grandeza musita que pudo haberlo echo él solo esa misión, kakashi simplemente responde para molestar a Obito diciendo que el es un fracazo como miembro del clan Uchiha . Este panorama hace que kushina se ría y después de ser curada , le agradece a Rin con un pequeño muñeco de paja , quien feliz lo acepta y mira con mucho cariño a kakashi.**

**-Gracias por todo también a ti Namikaze-san , espero que volvamos a vernos y que yo pueda salvarte esta vez a ti, aunque claro lo haga por que coinsida con mi misión.**

**-sonriendo .- espero que no cambie la situación y sea alrevez.**

**-veraz que no sucederá eso de nuevo, adiós.- desaparece kushina .**

**Mientras tanto Obito mira muy sonriente a sus sensei.**

**-Minato-sensei , es muy bonita esa kunoichi , estoy de acuerdo que se casen.**

**-no insinúes nada Obito- dice Minato mientras voltea a otra parte pues se ha sonrojado.- mejor regresemos a la aldea.**

**-sensei, en verdad Kushina-san es muy linda.-comenta Rin mientras abraza al pequeño muñeco de paja que al ponerle algunos detalles por su cuenta se parece a su gran amor kakashi.**

**-alguien quiere comer Ramen?.-Minato responde queriendo cambiar el tema.**

**-sensei contéstenos.-dicen tanto Rin y Obito.**

**fin**


End file.
